Furor Teutonicus
by Dragons and Tea
Summary: A soldier from earth awakens in Skyrim after a mission gone wrong. How will his presence effect the Dragonborn and Skyrim? Nirn will never be the same. Note: NOT an SI
1. Chapter 1: Cart Ride

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but my character.**

The Soldier awoke. The sound of creaking wood had aroused him from his slumber.

"Hey, you're finally awake!"

He turned his head to meet the voice. A strong built man with blonde hair sat across from him.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked straight into that Imperial ambush. So did we, and that thief."

Border crossing? Imperial ambush? What was this? The fact that he had his hands tied behind his back didn't help. In fact, where the hell _was _he? He took this opportunity to look about. Around him great snowy mountains rose into the sky. Seated next to the burly blond man was a slightly smaller man, with great bags under his eyes and dark drown hair.

"Dam you stormcloaks, everything was nice and easy before you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If it wasn't for you I could have stolen that horse and been half-way to Hammerfell by now."

Hammerfell?

"You and me" he said, gesturing at the soldier, "We shouldn't be here. Its these dammed rebels that the Empire wants"

These 'Stormcloaks' were rebels. Well great.

"Besides, what's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king"

The blonde man leapt to the defence of the bound man with a vigorous energy.

"You're Ulfric!? Oh Gods, where are they taking us"

"Shut up back there"

The Soldier took a disinterest in the conversation a turned his head to the other man in the cart.

Or Woman.

She was slender, and just below the soldier's height. Blue eyes, much like his own, pales kin and a bundle of golden hair were her predominate features. High cheekbones, full red lips… all in all a very attractive complexion. Her eyes met his, and he looked away in slight embarrassment. He may be tied up on a cart travelling to his probable execution, in a different world, but he still had standards.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you ask?'

"A Nords last thoughts should be of home"

Nord. Is that what these people are called?

The convoy eventually came too a halt. The prisoners jumped off and names were called.

"Ralof of Riverwood"

The Blonde man walked forward.

"Loki of Rorikstead"

The Brown haired man began to panic. The soldier had seen it before. Someone who was not prepared to face death.

"No, you can't do this I'm not a rebel! I'm out of here"

He began to run away.

"Archers!" called the female captain.

A barrage of arrows hit the man, and he fell, dead.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

I do, thought the soldier. Though, I'm wise enough to decline your challenge.

"Wait"

One of the officials directed his attention to him and the girl.

"Who are you"

The girl spoke first.

"Mina" she said, in a soft tone "of Cyrodiil"

Where the hell is that?

"You're along way form the Imperial city. What are you doing in Skyrim?"

"And you, who are you"

The soldier felt all eyes on him

"Sargent Mitchel Sykes. 40 Commando. British Army "

"Sargent?"

Most present had disbelief and shock in there eyes.

"Captain, they're not on the list. What should we do?"

"She goes to the block. We will speak with the… Sargent later"

The gir- Mina was pushed away into the crowd of Prisoners, whilst the soldier was taken too one side.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to slaughter his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

An unnatural roar echoed through the mountains. Everyone's eyes turned worriedly to the sky. Why were they looking up there?

"Its nothing. Carry on."

The Woman captain barked an order to a girl in yellow robes.

"Give them their last rites."

"As we condemn your souls to Atherius, blessing of the eight Di-…"

"For the love of Talos shut up and lest get this over with."

The woman simply walked away

"Come on, I haven't got all day"

It seemed that he intended to go out in style.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?'

His head was promptly cut off. The soldier looked away. He'd seen things like this before, hell he'd seen worse, but it never got easier. Mind you, he was holding it in better than the girl, Mina. She looked positively terrified. Around him, people were shouting, mocking the dead man of cursing his executioners.

"Next the renegade from Cyrodill"

Someone pushed Mina forward. Oh God, they were going to execute her. He had to do something! But he couldn't. His weaponry hadn't made it with him to this place or had been taken. There was nothing he could do but watch. His eye caught hers. He looked away. Another roar, but no-one paid any attention to it. She was shoved roughly onto the block.

"Do you hear that?"

He head was facing away from him. He stared on in mute horror. The axe-man lifted is axe up. This was it. He could see that it was.

CRASH.

The axe-man fell over. The soldier looked up.

"What in Oblivion is that?"

No. That was impossible. That's a-

"Dragon!"

**First Chapter, first story. Leave an review and tell me what you think. Have fun!**

**EDIT (29/1/14): Fixed glaringly obvious errors. Oops. **


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon

"DRAGON!"

The soldiers mind reeled in stunned shock. Was this a dream? Would he wake up?

"Kill it!"

As the mass of people rushed around the soldier went over to see if he could help the girl, Mina of the chopping block. He had just made it when the dragon roared in some ancient and incomprehensible tongue. He stumbled backwards; only his training prevented him from falling flat on his back.

"Come on prisoners, the Gods wont give us another chance"

The man from the cart, Ralof, beckoned them over to a tower. Around them, burning chunks of rock smashed into the ground. Seeing that Mina was well ahead of him by now he began to sprint to the tower as well. As he made it in, one of the people inside closed the door

"Jarl Ulfric, what was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

The now unmasked man replied,

"Legends don't burn down villages"

The voice was laden with power, authority. The soldier could see why he was the leader of a rebellion. Mina bent down to help one of the wounded soldiers. Mitchel just shook his head. He was too far-gone.

"We need to move now"

Both the soldier and the girl pushed up the stairs. They were about halfway when.

CRUNCH

The wall exploded inwards. A scaly black head poked through and spewed fire into the interior of the building. The searing heat made the soldier step back as Ralof and Ulfric came up to them. The dragon withdrew.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

Jump onto a burning house with his hands tied behind his back? Sure, he'd done crazier things in basic. He took the proverbial leap of faith and jumped into the burning structure.. And second thud crashed beside and he looked up to see Mina with him as well.

"Go!" A voice shouted from the tower, "Well follow when we can."

They ran through the destroyed inn jumped down through the first floor and emerged from the shattered doorway.

"Hamming you need to get over here now!" Shouted a man as a small boy ran to cover with them.

"That a boy, your doing great" the list man said, just a the black dragon landed in front of them.

"Oh fuck" the soldier said

A jet of fire covered the building the group was cowering behind, before the dragon flew into the sky.

"Still alive prisoners? Stick with me if you want to stay that way. Gunvar, take care of the boy, I have to help General Tullius man the defence."

The list man, clad in leather amour with a sword in hand ran off. The soldier and Mina followed. The hugged a wall as they moved through the village, until the dragon landed on the archway they were aiming to get through. The beast picked up a man in its maw, snapped him in half and then let the broken pieces fall to the floor. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

"Come on, let's go!"

They made their way through a burning house to the gates that lead outside. Men panicked and ran around them, whilst the trio made their way under a stone arch. Ralof was waiting.

"Ralof, you dammed traitor, outta my way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar, and you can't stop us."

Ralof ran off into the closest door but the soldier followed the man, who he know knew was called Hadvar. The girl was running straight behind them.

"Into the keep! Now!"

Mitchel rushed inside and waited for the girl, Mina, to come in as well. Hadvar then closed the massive door with a heavy clang.

"Well, lets get those binds off you then" he spoke to Mina "Sargent, we found some of your possessions when we found you. They should be around here somewhere. There's some amour and weapons around here as well.

Perhaps some of his gear had made it with him, after all. He walked over to what was recognisably his. A rucksack with what remained of his food. His marksmen rifle had made it as well but its scope was cracked. His sidearm and combat knife had somehow made it as well, with two spare clips for each of his guns. The building shook. A roar and screaming could be heard outside. Mina had gone behind a screen to change.

"Those you're staffs then?" asked Hadvar.

Staffs? What the hell was he taking about? Best just to play along.

"Something like that."

Mina stepped out from behind a pillar, now dressed in leather amour resembling a Roman legionnaire.

"I'm ready" came her soft voice. She now held a dagger in her right hand, and her left hand was balled into a fist.

Mitchel put his pistol and spare ammo in his rucksack and gave his rifle a quick check, but was stopped by Hadvar.

"I don't know about your staffs, but you probably want a proper weapon. Here, take this".

Mitchel was a little taken aback when he was handed the sword, but took it anyway. He slung his rifle on his back and gripped the sword. As they left he inspected it. It was a simple make, straight edged, iron. In this crazy place of dragons where no one had ever seen a gun it would do well to not stand out.

They then came to a locked door, with some people discussing something behind it.

"Stormcloaks" said Hadvar, "Perhaps we can reason with them"

The group lowered their weapons and Hadvar pulled on a chain.

"Hey" began Hadvar.

"You Imperial dogs!" screamed a woman before readying a great sword.

So much for reasoning.

Mitchel readied his sword only to have it nearly smashed out of his hands by a huge beast of man wielding a war hammer. He responded by kicking him in the shin, forcing him down on one knee. He then swung his sword up across his enemy, leaving a thin trail of blood, before plunging it down into his neck, effectively killing him. He looked up. Hadvar and Mina had killed the other soldier, Hadvar had a shield and Mina had… flames? Were they flames in her palm? He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Lets go" said Hadvar.

Another roar and more screams outside. Mitchel needed no more encouragement.

They reached further down into the keep, only to see a section of the passage collapse in. Mitchel began to doubt the stability of the passage.

"Damm, that dragon doesn't give up easily."

Hadvar then turned to the others.

"It's an old store room, maybe we can find some potions"

The door was pushed open to some stormcloaks searching some ageing barrels.

"The Imperials must have some potions in here somewhere"

Everyone slowly creped forward but the stormcloaks quickly noticed them.

"Imperial Dogs"

"Shit!" Mitchel swore

More Stormcloaks rushed them, zealous cries filling the air. Hadvar was locked in mortal combat against his enemy, sword and shield against warhammer. Mina was dancing around her opponent, dodging his clumsy swings and spraying him with fire. Mitchel meanwhile, had unsling his rifle.

Steady.

His opponent rushed him, a huge axe raised above his head, a war cry on his lips.

The soft crack from the silenced rifle filled the room and the Stormcloak fell dead, a neat little hole in the front of his head. Mina and Hadvar looked at the corpse, shocked, before Hadvar spoke up again.

"There should be potions around here somewhere."

What in the hell would we need potions for? Ah well let's find them and get out of here Mitchel reasoned.

Mina pried open a barrel with her dagger, and took out different bottles of different colours, red, blue, green, and handed them to him.

The price I pay for having a bag.

"You finished? Lets go." Commanded Hadvar.

They made down to the lower areas of the keep, were two imperials and two stormcloaks were fighting in the torture room. After quickly dispatching them Mina spied something in one of the cells, some Mages robes and some gold. She quickly picked the lock and offered the items to Mitchel.

She's good, he thought, or the locks are just plain shit.

She also picked up a satchel from the table and put two books in, one green in colour with an unrecognisable symbol on the front an another with a more recognisable symbol, the one on legion amour, which could only be described as an 's' inside an open ended diamond.

Mitchel made a note to ask about it later.

They continued to make their way through the keep, whilst hearing he roar of the dragon and the screams of dead and dying men. They soon encountered another batch of Stormcloaks, who were quickly dispatched. Some of the dead had bows and arrows on them, which Mitchel quickly picked up.

Mitchel brushed death again before leaving the keep. Just before the exit there was a large bear sleeping. A silent agreement was made to sneak past it, but just as Mitchel passed it, it woke.

Mitchel turned to awing his sword, but the bear was too fast, in knocked him down and pinned him. However, it made the mistake of roaring in triumph. This was all the opening that Mina and Hadvar needed. Mina spun on her feet, and doused the best in flames. Hadvar brought his sword down in a wide arc, neatly cutting its spine and killing it. The deadweight corpse fell on Mitchel.

"Get this thing off of me."

A chuckle from Havddar later and the bear was rolled of him. A pale, dainty had was offered to him. Mina was looking down at him, bright blue eyes shimmering with concern.

"Are you alright?"

As he pulled himself up he replied

"I've had worse".

Hadvar looked at them both with a light smile on his face, before saying, "Come on then, were almost out!"

**Its been along time, over half a year. I'm sorry. I've had some family issues, and my computer died so I needed to scrape tighter the several hundred pounds needed to repair the thing. On the plus side, I have now played the Skyrim DLC's that I didn't have before stating writing this thing. Here's to the next update being quicker. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
